darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Rcw rules
Rated Clan Wars rules is a book that can be obtained by talking to the Sergeant-at-Arms. It is about Rated Clan Wars, with sections on starting, playing, and scores. Transcript Starting RCW Requirements for each clan: *1 clanmate with Rated Clan Wars Leader permission *10-500 clanmates inside the Clan Camp holding RCW badges. To start a match, your leader uses his or her RCW badge on an opposing leader to issue the challenge. If the challenge is accepted, both clans must log their Clan Battlemaster into the world. The Clan Battlemaster oversees official clan matches for your clan. Because he can only log in to one world at a time, you cannot play matches on different worlds at the same time. Once both clans' Battlemasters are logged in, both RCW leaders must agree to the battle as if it were a trade agreement. Once either clan has agreed to the battle, any clanmates who show up later will not be included (to prevent scams). Once both clans have accepted the battle, all clanmates from each clan who are inside the Clan Camp and holding an RCW badge will be teleported to the arena. No one can join the battle after it has started. To prevent trading wins, you cannot repeatedly play the same clan - before you can play against a clan again, you first need to play against four other different clans. Playing RCW During the match, each clan earns kills by killing participants from the opposing clan. On death, players respawn at the furthest friendly respawn camp. The match lasts for 1 minute per participating player in the larger clan. The minimum match length is 30 mins; the maximum match length is 2 hours. If at least half the participants from one clan log out or otherwise leave the battle area, the clan forfeits the match. When players respawn, they are given some food that heals 20% of life points - this food cannot be removed from the battle area. RCW Scores Once the match is over, both clans are awarded points. The points you score are based on the proportion of the total kills that your clan scored. You also score more points for playing larger matches involving more players, and for playing against more highly rated clans. Each clan is secretly rated to assess their ability at Clan Wars. This rating rises as the clan performs well, and drops as they perform poorly. These factors are combined to a final total of points awarded to each clan. These points are kept permanently and included on the clan high scores table. Poor performance in matches will not result in the loss of points. You can score more points by playing more matches, getting a higher proportion of the kills, playing larger battles and playing against clans with a strong reputation for success who will have a higher hidden rating. Trivia *Players '''cannot '''put this item in the bank. Trying to do so will result in the message "A magical force prevents you from banking this item". Category:Texts and tomes Category:Clan Camp